Rescue Me
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: Everyone was saved that day. I could see all of their smiles but there was one person missing. Snow Villiers. And as a guardian of Etro i won't stop until i save him. That's a promise. SnowxLightning, LoW Sight -one-shot-


_Another Snow and Lightning oneshot! I'm on a roll. XD Anyway i'm really enjoying writing these two together. I felt the ending was bleh, i wanted to add the colliseium DLC as well but its in jap so that won't work well. Maybe when its dubbed. Anyway this is based on the Graviton Cores , which you learn later are left behind Snow (he kinda doesn't know it at first) and yeah. Enjoy!_

_The song is Rescue Me (How the Story Ends.) from Once Upon A Time. Good show. _

**~midnight**

* * *

**Rescue Me**

_"This waking nightmare lingers._

_When will the mirror stop telling lies?"_

Darkness overrules Valhalla. Time does not flow here, neither does life. Everyday I fight; fight for the future. My blade at the ready, standing at the ends of Etro's throne. I will continue to fight, I will never back down. I'm am Etro's champion. I will not fail her. I open my eyes and see I am back where I have started. Nothing has changed. My battles against Caius Ballard never seem to stop. I tighten my grip on my blade and fix my eyes on the darken sky. He will appear and then all hell will break free.

Our blades will clash, we will exchange piercing glares, treating quotes, surprise magic attacks, give it our all and before we both know. The story starts over once more. But nothing has happened.

The sand I walk upon is supposed to be painted with blood, cries of the dead scream right about now. What I thought was a miracle was wiped away as I saw him, the devil himself with his army behind him, soon rushing past him, colliding with my own army.

I raised my blade and summoned my trusted stead to battle, running fast and treading lightly over the waters of Valhalla as my blade begins to glow. Seconds later I raise it up to the heavens and lightning bolts were summoned towards Caius. And like he was giving me false hope his whole body vanished and seconds later appearing behind me and knocking me off Odin. Sending me into the water as I heard an echo of somebody coming after me.

My body began to give up, I knew that once I closed my eyes I would be outside the temple of Etro waiting for another battle with Caius. I could feel the tips of my fingers giving in holding my blade and my eyes losing their hope until I felt I was in the arms of Odin. Somehow without words he told me to keep going for Serah, for Vanille and Fang and Snow.

My mind flashed to Serah's soon-to-be husband. I gave them my blessing. Something she wanted so bad but that look on Snow's face, he was excited but it wasn't like before when we first met. Something was different. I remember his words that he would won't hurt my sister, he would protect her better this time around but if he knew that wasn't the case anymore. I have given that role to Noel who I know will be able to protect her long enough to return her to him.

But something is holding me back.

Returning to be battle I jump out of Odin's arms and collide with Caius's blade, our eyes locked before being pushed onto another floating piece of the earth in the air. The wind picked up and a cold snap began.

"Prepare to fight once more, Warrior Goddess!" Caius blurted out and dashed towards me, Grinning I rushed towards him and like earlier our blades met once more before being pushed onto another part of the floating earth.

And again.

And again.

Out battles would never end, in most I would lose with a blade straight through me, He would laugh and enter into a gate to harm my sister but I have warned her. Told her part to play. Caius Ballard cannot harm my sister, even if I die on this battlefield. I know the future will be safe. Fang and Vanille will be removed from the crystal pillar, Noel will be able to live in a world of peace and Serah will be able to marry Snow.

Snow, that's right. I haven't saved him yet. He is still in those gates, travelling aimlessly. Only hoping that he will be in a world and era where Serah would be. Careless idiot. Opening my eyes and I felt the rain drops bouncing off my eyelashes and some running down my cheeks but I knew they weren't the rain; they were my own tears.

I couldn't stop my fight, I can't lose now. I have to save him. I have to save Snow.

I have to.

Throwing my fist in the air giant bolts of thunder landed on Caius as I dashed from rock to rock before slashing him upwards from the waist upwards, he released his blade before falling deep into the ocean. His blood dripping down from my blade as I watch him sink into his grave.

Joy couldn't come to me now, shock replaced my joy instead. My past battles with him never saw me winning. I would always die or end up in a draw I couldn't remember how it started. Winning didn't seem an option. As much as I wanted to believe it, I felt help. Somebody helped me. My thoughts drifted to Snow, it was the first time in awhile that I thought about him. I had saved everyone except him. He was the first one that did anything to find me, I cannot leave him in a world all alone without Serah. I cannot punish somebody for doing the right thing.

A dark figure overshadowed me, I saw a shape of a giant blade about to crash into me. Turning around, hoping to dodge the attack didn't work as much as I hoped too. I raised my blade quickly but it didn't stop the attack fast enough. I could feel my weapon escape my fingers and into the depths of the ocean. I couldn't summon Odin so quickly after saving me. My blade was gone and my mana was weak. It couldn't push Caius off if I wanted too. So I ran with the echo of his blade swiping in the air tagging behind me.

"The all mighty Goddess fleeing from battle? Why, your full of surprises."

Rain poured down over me, Lightning spilled over the skies with claps of thunder. Wind began to throw my body side to side. Now my vision began to play into effect. Sinking my nails onto the dirt I released my shield and threw it like a Frisbee and but with his blade he knocked it out of his sights.

"Shit." I muttered. "Not again," I sank my hands into the ground once more, pressing my feet on the floating earth, holding myself still before climbing up. But the rain became a flood as it crashed right into my face. "How many times must I experience death?"

I could see my fingers dragging and my feet losing any dirt to grip on. And the devil himself appeared and grinned.

"Death is now your only future Warrior Goddess."

And with one hand I lost my grip on the earth and began to fall into the ocean. Lightly I could hear the screams of the fiends fighting one another as my eyes decided to close one more. My outfit torn apart, my brand showing and my vision began to show Caius, smiling. Watching me sink to my death. My eyes began to close until shocked cover his face.

"A gate? At this time?"

I couldn't care less. I could feel my surroundings becoming brighter. I lifted my eyes and my hands and watched them changing. Strands of light wrapped my body. Gold flakes acting like confetti. My body turning into transparent gold and white and about to close my eyes for the final time. Then I heard his voice.

"Lightning!"

My body gave up on itself; I could only hear my surroundings. I heard no more cries, screaming of taunts. I heard peace. I knew I was no longer in Valhalla.

This goddess has been finally set free.

* * *

_"I don't know where I've been_

_Or where I'm going."_

My eyes were greeted with sunshine and the smell of light rain. Opening my eyes I was no longer in Valhalla. Tightening my fists I could feel the grains of sand escaping my hand. My eyes began to blink as I raised my hand filled with sand and watch it run out of the gaps of my fingers. I spread my fingers wide. Raised me hand and began to catch the clouds as if it was possible. Sitting up while holding my head I knew this was no dream. Sleep did not exist in Valhalla.

I could feel the tips of my toes being dip in water by the sea. Brushing the sand of my hair I began to think. Was I really out of Valhalla? Did Serah and Noel save the future? Did Etro return me home? I dipped my feet into the ocean as I gazed at my surroundings while sinking my fingers into the golden grains of the beach. Patting myself afterwards I noticed I was in my old outfit, a white vest with a brown skirt with a few accessories here and there.

Soon a shadow crossed with mine, quickly standing up I withdrew my blade and pointed at the direction of the man. I felt like dropping my blade when I discovered who it was.

It was Snow.

He looked much more different. His hair had grown much longer; he wore a long grey trench coat with a red shirt underneath with black cargo pants. We were no longer the same age like before. He seemed to age at least three years. I never knew I was gone that long.

"Lightning?" He barely spoke out. "Is-is that really you?"

He quickly smiled at me and embraced me. I didn't know how to react. Should I embrace him back? Hold him tight or push him back? But nothing, I was in too much shock to reply to him. Did-did I save Snow like I promised myself?

"I can't believe it's you! I've search everywhere for you!"

"I-I" I stuttered. It had been such a long time since I spoke to anyone except to myself.

"It doesn't make any sense though. Serah and Noel told me you were in this place called Valhalla."

"I was there. But a gate came up and sent me in." I avoid his gaze. "I don't understand it myself."

Snow broke his hug, still smiling. "This is great, now we can both work together to save Serah." I looked at Snow in confusion. Serah was still out there still fighting?

"I-I don't understand."

"Serah is still out there in other worlds in different times, trying to save you. If we travel together we might be able to catch up to her and tell her you're alright." Snow cheerfully grabbed and held my hands. "Then we can all live happily together, get your blessing and get married to my only Serah!" I rolled my eyes.

"I did give you my blessing." I looked back at him. "You just can't remember it. The true timeline has been altered. Until Me-we fix it you won't remember what really happened."

"I knew Serah was speaking the truth!" Snow turned around and punched his fist into the air excitedly. He turned to face me once more. "Come-on, we have to find her!"

Without consulting me his rushed into another idea just like that. Grabbing my hand we both began to run through trees and shrubs. Pasted NORA soldiers and to an empty clearing. I peeled my hands away from his and took a few steps back. I looked around myself and noticed the place reminded me of Bodhum. I knew the NORA soldiers would have been confused by the situation. Hearing Snow muttering in the background as I reached over to a bush covered in roses.

I stared at one single rose and reached to touch its petal. It was so soft and fragile. I softly felt the thin petal that formed into a beautiful sight. I reached to pick and snapped and held the rose in my hands. I placed the rose under my nose and began to smell it. I began to fall to my knees as I continue to stare at that single rose. Nobody knew that how much a rose could cheer me up.

"Hey you alright?" I looked to my right and saw Snow was right beside me. "Oh, that's right. You've been away for so long. I shouldn't have been so reckless."

I watch him pull another two roses from the bush I had picked mine and handed over them to me. "Here." He added. "For you."

I could feel my face heat up as I reached over for the roses. My hands were shaking and I had no idea why. Instead he placed the roses into my hand and held my hand. He didn't let go until my hand stopped shaking.

"Is it true what they say about Valhalla? Is it that depressing?"

"In Valhalla there is no life or death. Time does not flow there. I can't remember how many times I've battle and lose against him."

"Who?" I felt Snow holding my hand tighter. "Who hurt you when you were there? Tell me who and I will show them not to mess with people I care for!"

"Why do you care so much?" I blurted out. "Since when was I so important to you?"

"Because you're important to Serah so that makes you important to me."

Then I was convinced. If it wasn't Snow's relationship with my sister then he wouldn't care for me, he wouldn't come to find me with only Serah's word to give him hope I was alive.

"Idiot!" I yelled. I slipped my hands away from his. I quickly sat up and looked back the centre of the field. The gate suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. With a simple glance over my shoulder I told it was time to go.

Waiting for Snow to arrive we both placed our hands on the gate. We both stood there and acted like we had been through gates before. Correction, Snow had been but together was his first. Back in Valhalla I heard the conversation Snow had with Noel and Serah as they left for one of three gates in Sunleth Waterscape. There were only certain gates that let certain people through so it was most likely that Snow and Serah could never travel in the same Historia Crux. So why was I able to travel with him without any retaliation from the gate? Was it because I was a goddess? Was I still a goddess now?

Or was I just another simple I'cie outside of Valhalla? What am I now?

_"When we reach for the future we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events we cannot change our hearts grow bitter with regret. And you dear Serah, will you encounter your past here? How will you choose to deal with that pain?"_

I looked at Snow's blank expression on his face. He seemed to think about Serah. It had been three years since he last saw Serah. He even gave his engagement necklace to her while he can only have memories of her, only Serah and I remembered the whole truth that I gave him my blessing to marry Serah yet he didn't. He was still hoping to find me, to stop Serah's pain that I caused. What I was trying so hard to protect ended up hurting her instead.

Fighting Caius back in Valhalla only brought me into the past. Every battle, every time I used my blade only brought the memories of my friends and our battles. I wasn't fighting for the future. I was fighting for the past. I was fighting for the people that only remembered me for my name. This, caused me to grow bitter and filled with regret, and perhaps this caused me battles I couldn't win.

"Lightning." I heard Snow wake me up from my thoughts. "This isn't all rushed for you right? I mean I just dragged you out from New Bodhum. I should have showed you the place."

"You wouldn't be comfortable. Knowing your pride you refuse to return home until you have Serah and me by your side. No matter how many times you return there you refuse to go home and see the others."

"Damn, you're still good with reading others." Snow joked.

Both we saw a light appearing at the end of the tunnel. I only travelled through the Historia Crux only once; when I was dragged out of the real truth and placed in Valhalla. But now, I was with Snow in search to find my sister. So then Serah and Snow could finally get married.

But I still feel something holding me back. Something telling me that I don't want them to be together.

Perhaps it's just the nerves getting to me. Seeing my sister getting married was something I never got prepared for. This, I know is what is holding me back.

* * *

_"I can't do it alone._

_I'm reaching out."_

We both worked well just back three years ago. When we battled we only shared simple words before slaying our next opponent. We held nothing back. I watched as Snow punched Atlas as I dashed ahead and did the finishing blow. The giant hand slid back to where it came. Holding my blade I landed my back onto the wall and sighed.

"Wow, this reminds me of that match I had with Serah and Noel and Sunleth Waterscape."

"Remember Snow, if we cross with Serah we can't let her see us." I saw Snow quickly turned to me.

"But why not?"

"We could be in the past, before you met with Serah in Sunleth. If you meet her any earlier the future will change. Perhaps I will return back to Valhalla." I saw Snow quickly coming towards me. "We have to speak to Serah both at the same time."

"I can't lose you Lightning." he placed his hand on my shoulder afterwards. "I've looked for you for too long. I'm not ready to let you go."

Never did I expect to hear such warm words from Snow. Never did I see myself listening to him and taking value in them.

Soon another of the gates glow began to shine through. Grabbing Snow's jacket I pulled him behind the wall, away from the gate. It could be anyone. Caius, Yeul, anyone. My eyes widen with shock when I saw three transparent golden figures turn into the people I knew well. There was the lucky charm I had given to Serah and Noel, and Serah herself was there.

She had grown up, she had turned into the lady I always imagined her to be. We now even looked around the same age. I was no longer her older sister. With a joyful smile Serah smiled at her surroundings. She could not find me, not yet.

"This is Cocoon." I heard her say.

"Really? Are you sure?" Noel asked in excitement.

Peeking from time to time I knew we were very early on their journey. This was the first time Noel had landed on Cocoon and Serah's first time on Cocoon in three years. "I'm guessing we can't see them yet right?" I turned to Snow. "I would really love to hug her right about now."

"As much we want to see Serah we can't right now. It will mess up the future like I said before." I glanced back at my sister. "We have to leave before they find us."

Soon the same giant hand Snow and I had taken down earlier began to rise once more, heading straight to Serah and Noel.

"What is _that?" _Serah screamed.

"Look out!" Noel cried.

My heart began to race when Atlas's hand was about to swipe my sister out of this planet until I saw Noel had saved her in the nick of time. Soon more of the Academy's soldiers opened fire and acted like what we taught them never happened. Bullets would never work on something that size. Pillars began to fall whenever Atlas's arm would crash into but its mind was made up. It wanted Serah and Noel to fight it.

"We have to save Serah!" I grabbed Snow and pushed him back. He lost his footwork and nearly collided into my face. We stared at one another. I held onto his collar tight.

"We can't. This is their battle. We already did our part."

Noel held both of Serah's hand and helped onto her feet. "Get up!" He added.

"An arm?" I could hear Serah's lucky charm growling in the background.

"Yeah and not looking to shake hands, I'm guessing…" Noel released his two handed blade and with a determined glare on his face.

He was nervous. He and Serah were. This was their first major battle together. I looked back at Snow; he was still fixed on Serah. We never got along with ours. If only I let him and the others helped then whatever happened back then would have never happened. I dragged Snow's face closer, just to gain his attention.

"Snow!" I called. "Let them fight, let them learn how to fight together as a team!"

Clenching his fist and with an annoyed face he sighed. He knew that Serah needed to learn how to fight. We could no longer do the fighting for her. We both watched as Noel was tossed into the wall when Atlas returned for another swipe at them. Serah screamed his name and summoned Mog into her bow. She could have taken aim and fire, well the Serah I knew would but she needed this battle. We have played our part and it was time to leave.

"Yeah, she'll need it when we meet again."

* * *

_"Rescue me._

_Show me who I am."_

The next destination that the gates lead us was Oerba. It still remained empty when I first arrived here three years ago. Nothing but fiends and plants grew in the parts. It had been an hour or two since we came out from the gate. Remembering from my vision back in Valhalla this is was where Caius and Serah would cross paths for the first time. I held my blade and guided my eyes across the blade. I could take him out easily now. I lie onto my beach and felt the soft grains of the back around me. I placed my weapon beside me and looked up at the sky.

It felt strange, to be looking up at the sky so bright and colourful. Valhalla's was only filled with pain and misery. Soon an unusual cloud came into my sights.

"Hey there Lightning!" I stood up, pushing his face out of my sight on the way. "Hey, what's with the foul mood?"

"I can't play around like you. Serah should be here now." I looked at the roof of one of the houses. "There" I pointed. "She will be confronted with a new enemy there. I have to keep my eyes open. I need to make sure what happens, happens."

"But what if we weren't meant to see them here today? What if we came here to…enjoy ourselves?"

I waited for him to turn his head back to me before greeting him with a punch. Enjoy myself? At a time like now? Where I can no longer see or predict what will happen next?

"What convinced you of that idea?" I yelled. "I can't enjoy myself now! What if Serah sees us?"

"Like you said back there, if we stay out of their path. They will never see us."

I crossed my arms. He was right. If we stood away from the path Serah and Noel took and watched them from a distance then they would never guess we were here with them. But there would be times where Serah and I will not cross paths. Perhapes these are one of those days.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Train for a few more hours?" Snow shook his head. "Then what?"

"Let's swim." Snow pointed to the sea. He held his hand to me. "You do know how to swim right?"

I knocked his hand away and walked ahead of him. "Yes, but I haven't swim since I was a child."

"Alright!" He punched his fists together like always.

I removed my boots and my red scarf that I would always have with me. Unbuckling my belt under my breasts I was able to remove my white vest with ease and fixed my navy blue turtle neck top afterwards. I reached for my right leg and unclipped my red bag. I removed my brown skirt with my brown shorts underneath showing. I turned around and held my blade. "You better have not been watching just then."

He held his hands in the air with his eyes closed. "Trust me sis, that's the last thing I want to do."

"Well you can open them now. I'm finished."

Dropping my blade with the rest of my belongings I began to lower my body into the water with Snow a safe distance behind me. My body was already deep in the water, just above my shoulders. Cupping my hands I placed them underneath the water before throwing the water into my face. I did it once more. Opening my eyes I still saw I was still in Oerba. I knew I wasn't dreaming but I needed to make sure. Now, I know. This is real.

Taking a few more steps I felt my feet stepping onto something slippery causing to lose my balance and sending me underwater. I moved my arms, I kicked but nothing seemed to move me in the direction I wanted. It only seemed to make my condition worse. And for the first time since I was a child, I panicked.

I felt like I was being taken back to Valhalla, back to the battle I had with Caius. The pain returned when he slashed me with his blade, that glare and that laugh. I was knocked back into my senses when I felt my body suddenly moving up towards the surface quickly. Opening my eyes and coughing I saw Snow had saved me. I was in his arms with my arms tossed over his shoulders and my head resting on his torso. He was holding my back and my legs, like an infant.

He had saved me. He had rescued me.

And I still hadn't.

I refuse to return to Valhalla until there is a world that Snow will be able to live happily with the people that loved and cared for him.

Even if I'm not there, at least Serah can be there for him.

"You alright?" He asked. I refused to speak a single word. "Light?"

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered. "Put me down."

And like how I asked Snow placed me down onto my feet on shallow waters where the water was just above my ankles. He continued to stand there, right in front of me as I fixed my eyes on my feet where water covering them.

"Hey." He greeted. "You alright?"

"Like I said before, I'm fine Snow." I looked up at him. He seemed fine and glad I was all right and okay. I avoided his gaze as I brushed my hair over right shoulder.

"Lightning, did you know how to dance?" I turned my attention back at him.

"What gave you such an idea?" I blurted.

"Serah told me stories that you once danced. Ballroom I think she told me."

I looked to my left and right to make sure nobody was around. I felt my face heat up. "Yes, I danced when I was a child with my father. Every Christmas and birthday my father and I would dance for mother and Serah." Looking back, "Why? Can't dance?"

"No, it's Serah that can't. She wanted you to teach her but she was too scared to ask. You'll be surprised Lightning but I can dance a few moves from Ballroom." Snow spoke proudly. "Got lessons back on Bodhum before asking Serah to marry me."

I covered my mouth to stop my laughter. After I calmed myself I replied. "You? Snow Villiers? A Dancer? Ballroom?" I held out my hand to him. "Prove it."

Snow took my hand and guided my feet across the water like we were on a ballroom floor. We twirled and spun. He stood his frame and held my hand well. After years of not dancing a single ballroom step I didn't step on his feet and spin out after the spins and twirls. I felt like I was back in the arms of my father and the all those winter nights we danced in front of our family. I remember his smile after we danced and how proud he would be. Even after losing my balance or stepping on his feet during the routine he seemed proud of me, even my family.

But I was a child then. I never took in moment like them dearly until he passed away so suddenly.

Snow released my hand and the dance was over. He smiled just like my father did.

"How was I sis?" He asked. I rubbed my eyes before replying.

"Good. Surprisingly good." I opened my eyes and saw he was holding his hand out to me once more.

"Come-on, we better get on going. I hear a gate closing, Serah is here. We have to go." I nodded.

"You're finally getting it." I smirked and grabbed his hand. "Come-on, lets hurry."

* * *

_"Cause I can't believe this is how the story ends._

_Fight for me."_

_"The power to influence the future. The power to alter destiny, such ability may, if one was not careful, change a person's fate for the worse. Such powers were never mean for mortal man. There are none who possess the wisdom the wield it. Serah, you must seek out your own answer as you waver at the edge of despair."_

Academia, 400 AF.

It only reminds of the endless battles back on Valhalla. The Cieths here fight constantly as it is the only thing they seem to know how to do now. Slaying these fallen beasts is not an easy path but Snow, the others and I are only doing them a favour. I may be out of the depths of Valhalla but nothing has change. These worlds only seem to be a lighter version of that place, like it's only leading the future to become Valhalla.

As I fight my thoughts falls back to Serah. Was she here? What could she be up to? I did not know. Without Valhalla I'm nothing but a simple I'cie. If only I could let my sister hear my messages to her, this new life I'm faced will be easier to bear.

Snow is once more spinning ice everywhere from Shiva, cornering the fallen Cieths in one corner while I conduct the finish blows. I watch as their bodies shriek before fading from my sight.

But that was over twenty minutes ago. I saw no ice tracks, no cheering hero lines from him. Nothing. I turned around and saw Snow was not with me.

"Always doing the solo campaign." I sighed as I placed my hands on my waist.

Normally I would hear a word from Snow but instead I hear silence then I giant thud out of nowhere. I turned around and it was only Caius. But this one was different to one I last fought with, or so I thought.

"Warrior goddess." He greeted. "I have finally found you." I raised my blade. "Aren't you going to help your companion? That mark I left on him won't make him rest easy." He mocked.

"That explains the silence." I walked over to Snow with my eyes glued on Caius. I couldn't let my guard down. Not now Caius was there. Quickly moving my eyes to Snow I saw bruises and scars mostly on his chest. I glared back at Caius. "I am your opponent. Not Snow!"

"Everyone you love for Goddess is my opponent. You should have stayed in Valhalla if you wanted you to my only prey."

"It was not my choice to leave Caius." I picked Snow into my arms. He was knocked out cold. I ran my fingers down his chest. He had been fighting Caius for a long amount to receive those types of marks.

"I have no concern if you left or not. I now know what I saw in Valhalla is not fake." More Cieths appeared out of nowhere, seeming they were siding with him. "This is not the battlefield for our blades to meet. You Warrior Goddess, we will fight once more in Valhalla."

And just liked how he entered he vanished from my sights. I looked back at Snow, he regain conscience and was trying to open his eyes. I patted his cheeks. "Snow, Snow!" I called.

He responded by quickly grabbing my hand. Soon followed was the opening of his eyes.

"Ah, there you are Light." He joked afterwards. "Good to see you're alright."

"Why did you fight without me? You know you can't fight alone! Have you not changed in three years while I was gone?"

Snow's laughed soon turned into coughs. "Yeah but you were busy."

Rolling my eyes I quickly drew my blade out. Rushing at each one and slaying them within a few hits. I could hear their cries before fading away for good. Returning my blade back to its proper place before returning to take care of Snow's wounds.

"Don't give me that rubbish!" I rested him against the wall. "Stay still, I should have a few things to keep your wounds intake." I quickly dug into my red backpack wrapped around me leg.

Soon I heard a voice of another kind. Looked down a few stories from Snow and I was Serah and Noel. They seemed to finish a battle from a bunch of Cieths.

"All right, all right. We give up. We won't fight anymore. So why don't you show yourself?" Noel had his hands in the air. Serah did the same.

"Pretend to capitulate and buy yourself time. It's not a bad strategy." Caius spoke causing both Serah and Noel to turn around. I watched Caius. He wasn't the one I had spoken to earlier. It seemed to be…fake.

"You've got no reason to fight me, Caius." Noel and Serah turned their backs on Caius, still with their hands in the air.

"Wrong. You are the enemy. You are contradictions in the timeline. I have every reason to eliminate you."

Even it was fake Caius intensions were still the same. I had no doubts.

"Two hundred years ago, you learned the forbidden history and were entombed in that tower as a consequence." Caius walked until the two of them saw him right in front of them. "But now you stand before me, alive and well once again. What can that be, if not a paradox?"

"Towers and forbidden histories? What's he talking about?" I could see the confusion all over my sister's face. I was returned back to Snow when I heard him fighting another fiend.

His hand glowed icy blue and punched the monster in the stomach and watched it fade from his sights. Second later he was back on his knees holding his wound.

"Fool." I spoke as I began to patch his wounds. "What happened to staying still?"

"Well I couldn't let you lose your head now, could I?" I heard Snow laugh a little. "It's fine. The rain is making things a little easier to bare." He closed his eyes and took a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you're here." Snow opened and looked in my direction. "Just like old times right?"

Snow had injured himself while protecting Hope. I even called him to say to look after Hope and himself. That was the first time I really talked to him without treating his life. Afterwards we finally found him I couldn't believe the state he had landed himself in.

"You're always too stubborn to die." I joked as wrapped a bandage around his wrist.

Now he had injured himself for me. He could have died. He could have even lost his sight. Yet, knowing the risks he fought so I could finish my work, won't get distracted. Snow, a fool that kept jumping into reckless situations yet, that what made him so loveable and entertaining to be with.

"Was, was that a smile?" I looked up. "Wow, I didn't know you look nice smiling. Keep smiling, it suits you." I wrapped the bandage around his wrist tighter afterwards. "Ouch!" I grinned and placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh. We might get heard." I looked down back to where I last saw Serah and Noel.

"There is no mistake. You are one and the same. A distortion. A contradiction." I could hear Caius speaking to Noel and Serah once more.

"Caius, this isn't like you. If we're in your way, why not just stop us yourself?" I could hear Noel ask him.

"A fitting sacrifice was required for you to comprehend your transgressions. To that end, I enlisted some…assistance."

More Cieths appeared in front of them. I knew my limits but they had done enough. It was time for me to step up. I lifted my blade and held it tight. I needed to help them, without blowing my cover. I dropped my blade and began to rely on my magic skills. As much as I enjoyed fighting with my blade there was times where magic had the upper hand then to melee attacks.

Opening my fist I muttered "Thunderga." And within seconds giant bolts of thunder fell on each Cieth and faded into ashes. I watched as Serah and Noel turn heads in how the Cieths in front of them denigrated so quickly. Soon they began to move on, keeping a heads up for the fake Caius. I turned my attention back to Snow. His hand on his stomach, still muttering in pain.

Reaching out into my bag I pulled out a Potion. Taking off the lid and placing the bottle to Snow's lips. After drinking he took a sigh of relief.

"You know you're like Serah at times Lightning." Still, the chest scar was still bleeding. "Damn, that guy. That blade." He hissed. "damn it."

"Just relax." I placed both of my hands over his wounds. "Moving around won't stop the bleeding."

Academia 400 AF, the battle never stops. One blink and your into another battle. This was one of the worse places to fall ill. I needed to clear the area. Just enough for a few hours. Standing up, blade in my other hand I was going to fight.

"Hey Light." I heard Snow called. "Don't. That creepy purple hair guy might take you down as well." He struggled to sit on his own. Eventually he was able to sit up.

"It's fine. This is not the first time we met." I took a seat beside him, resting him against the wall once more, and then rested my head on the wall. "But two heads are better than one."

Closing my eyes my body fell at Snow's shoulder. Then I was reminded that I had not slept since I left Valhalla. I wanted to stand up, fight and protect but how could I? In this weak state?

Then I remember.

I was no goddess in this world. Only in Valhalla.

I was no longer a goddess.

With my eyes closed I felt safe. Etro had given this chance to return home, save the people I cared for. I could feel somebody playing with my hair. I wanted to wake up, push myself out of Snow's arms but my body had given up. I was no longer that goddess where I could get abused and suddenly defeat everyone in one single swipe. I felt Snow run his fingers through my hair.

Soon I could feel my body drop onto the ground. Snow was no longer there for me to lean on. I forced my eyes to open but they didn't. All I could hear was his footsteps and his words.

"You need to rest sis, you earned it." Softly patting my head I heard him walk away. No, I refused the idea but I couldn't do anything.

In this state I was weak.

_"If it's not too late_

_Help me breathe again." _

My life flashed right in front of me. I felt like I was watching a re-run of a television show or a trailer that only highlighted the best part of a show, from the start of the 13 days before the Purge till I was swept in Valhalla. Everything I saw only highlighted how similar I was to Snow. All my life, I swore to protect the people I love. I always fought my problems away but it wasn't when I reached Hope's home that I saw that fighting wasn't everything.

Then everything collapsed, Hope lost it after I called operation NORA off, leaving Snow to take care of him. He did everything to protect a stranger. After meeting him again I tend his wounds. I never left his side. Not once.

Why did I stay by his side that night?

Was it because he was going to marry Serah?

Was there something more behind it?

Opening my eyes I saw it was still raining and the sky remained dark. Looking around I saw I was in a different place, this wasn't the same place I told Snow to stay put. Pushing myself on my feet I saw Snow sleeping, a meter or two from where I was.

He had taken me to a safer place despite his injuries. Just like he did back with Hope.

"Careless idoit!" I muttered as I made my way to him. Pushing him onto his back I looked back on his wounds. They were still fresh and open.

Placing my hands over them I returned to my medic role and began to heal him. I wasn't strong in healing as Hope and Vanille seemed much stronger but I was left no choice. I refused to let anyone die on my watch anymore. I removed his bloody bandages and then his top. The scars were still there but the wound was closed. But that didn't mean he could go walk out and fight straight after. I to make sure he wouldn't do anything foolish once more.

Taking his grey trench coat I placed it over him. Strangely it was big enough to cover me; I looked and saw we were in a small alleyway, tight and dark. No Ceith would be about to reach us. There was no need to keep watch like before. Moving my trembling and nervous body closer I placed my body close to Snow. Resting my head on his arm and placing my arm around his body was the best way for him not to go anywhere.

I closed my eyes before opening them for the last second I saw a smile, across his face.

And before I lost myself in my slumber I remember smiling.

Then Serah came back to my mind.

_"Serah, forgive me. Sorry for falling for your man."_

_"No, this can't be how the story ends."_

* * *

_"I'm wrapped up and waiting for you._

_I'm lost so much more than I'll ever know._

Constantly it was hard watching them three struggle against the flan. If they had taken it on earlier a paradox would have ripped open, turning Noel and Serah into little fiends and take down the giant flan that way. It was an odd way to take down the enemy, I was glad Serah was able to convince Snow not to take it down and do it the long way. I watched as my sister helped Snow off the ground, staying by his side tightly. He looked up, and with his eyes he told me to turn back. Stay hidden behind the tall trees of Sunleth Watersacpe.

I told him to act, act like he had not played this scene before. He needed to, to make sure the timeline would not change and remain the same. My name could not be mentioned. He could not say that we were travelling together to save her.

"Looks like I needed the cavalry after all. Maybe going solo was a bad idea."

I wanted to punch him. After what happened in Academia I would have thought the idea of going solo was a bad idea. Why must he always put his life on the line? I shook my anger away and watched from above the confrontation Noel was about to have with Snow.

"You knew you had no chance of winning. Why did you even try?" Noel showed no signs of playing around.

I moved closer to the crystal pillar to have a better grip and balance. I heard Snow sigh. He happened to looked at the pillar Fang and Vanille still continued to be in. Still holding Cocoon high in the sky.

"Fang and Vanille, I guess."

For that moment I felt like he was speaking to me.

Serah held Snow up onto his feet with her hand wrapped around his waist; to act like a support guard. "I know it was stupid. But the pillar is gettin' eaten away, bit by bit." Snow paused and added. "I can't just stand by and watch. Not when those two are in danger."

I was surprised with his words. Snow, he knew the risks yet, he still did it. He could never sit still and wait. I guess it's not my style either.

"You couldn't just sit and wait for help, could you?" Noel shook his head. "Typical!"

"Hey, I do what I do, alright?" Snow replied to Noel. But I felt he was really speaking to me. Even if I was the two of us that I was here.

Noel pointed his finger and Snow. "You're the worse of them all!" Noel's voice began to rise. "I hate your kind!" he gritted his teeth. "You think your everyone's protector - _everyone's_ hero - but who do you really save, really?"

Noel didn't stop there.

"Do you know how useless you are? Do you realize what you do to the people you're supposed to protect!" Noel had his fist clenched tightly.

Snow was lost for words. He was deep in thought as for my sister she looked up at him, worried and scared of what her boyfriend would reply with.

But knowing Snow, he would never fight back. Not...not like me.

"Now you wait a damn minute. You've been looking after Serah. And back in your time, you protected your people and your village, and your friends. Am I wrong?" Noel looked at him bitterly. "Seems to me you and I are pretty much the same." I watched as Noel turned his back on Snow.

"No! You…you don't get it. You don't know anything. You're wrong, we're not the same." he paused. "I couldn't protect anyone."

"Noel…you know what, forget it. Maybe you're right. But you gotta survive. Because if you don't, then neither the ones you love."

Thinking to myself. Did-did he refer that back at Academia? Back where he nearly died in order to protect me?

"Listen, I'm sorry I charged on my own."

Noel soon turned back around. "Snow." But Noel was interrupted when Snow lazily put his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"I guess what I'm saying is. Keep looking after Serah for me, okay?"

Snow. He was handing over the responsibility of protecting Serah to Noel. Just like I did, back in Valhalla.

Never did I expect that Snow and I would have so much things in common besides from Serah.

"Snow? What's happening?" Snow's body all suddenly turned bright neon green.

I knew this would happen. Snow's time was up. The paradox has been resolved. It was time for him to go. I held onto the pillar and kept my balance on the tree branch still. I had seen this scene many times but that day. I felt like I had not. Snow was disappearing and now I was out of Valhalla perhaps, I would fade back into that world once more.

I didn't want to go back. Snow still wasn't saved. I needed to take him to Serah.

"My time is up."

"No, wait!" Serah screamed. It was the first time she talked after Snow's and Noel's confrontation. "But we resolved the paradox!"

"Maybe that's the reason. The timeline is correcting itself. Things that don't belong in this era are disappearing."

I looked at my hands. They too, were turning transparent neon green. I was fading. Fading away to a new world, a new time and a new paradox to confront. No, perhaps Etro was returning me home. Back as her guardian to defend her against Caius as she continued to sleep eternally.

_"No Etro. No... not yet."_

"Snow is a contradiction. He comes from a past that no longer exist."

So what Snow and I shared during our time was nothing but a contradiction? Nothing but a mistake? A misplaced event in the timeline? Something that was never meant to occur?

I watched as Serah rushed behind snow and held onto him tight. "No! Stop it! I won't let you go!"

"Sorry, Serah." Snow's voice began to fade. "I can't be with you here."

Serah continued to cry. "No! Please don't leave me! I can't keep losing you over and over!"

Snow held his hand high. "It'll be okay. Heroes never die."

"A I'Cie brand…but how?"

I closed my eyes and thought to myself. I knew Snow's cruel path. But even I, who can see everything can only see the events Serah goes through. How Snow got his brand was out of my mind.

"See ya."

"Snow!" Serah screamed.

I looked back at my hands. I was fading at the same time Snow was. I was disappearing. Disappearing with him.

I wasn't going back to Valhalla.

I was going with Snow. Wherever we go, I always seem to be by his side.

_"When two people part and go their separate ways, their memories split as well. Some people wish they could go back and be together like before. Others look forward to the day they can meet again. Serah, the future is yours. Follow your path, don't stop now."_

"Don't ever stop, my dearest sister." I closed my eyes as I felt my body begin transported to another place.

During that time I never lifted my sights from my sister. She turned to my direction, she was looking straight at me. My mind began to wonder that if she all saw all of this coming. Even me.

Then I remembered. Serah had the eyes of Etro.

* * *

_"The past, the truth forgotten_

_Find me now_

_Before I lose it all."_

Opening my eyes I found myself back on Oerba but white snow seemed to be everywhere. I found the feeling to run, keep on running till I reached the beach. I ran around in circles. I entered into every home that crossed my path but the only signs of life I saw were the little robots Vanille cared for so much when I was last here with them. I jumped on top onto roof to see if Snow was around.

Nothing.

I climbed the biggest tree I could find. I repeated my tracks, just in case I missed him. I sighed.

I was all alone once more.

I reached the roof top garden that continued to grow despite the winter conditions. It grew on top of an old house. The plants only seemed to be the living things here, except the Cieths that pop up time to time. Nothing was a big problem.

I was transported to a world covered in ice. Alone.

I reached for my blade and slashed another poor Cieth to its death. The blood crawled off my blade and stank into the ice. I gazed on the broken bridge across the sea. My past, my memories. They seemed stronger here. But now, the only person that I would share them was me. All alone.

Alone, that one lettered word always made me run. Always afraid. Afraid of what would become of me.

Falling to my knees, then to falling to my left side I just laid there. I saw no point to be in a place where I had no part to play. Why? Did Etro send me here? Closing my eyes perhaps I thought, it would this world, would be my grave.

"Hey! There you are sis!" opening my eyes quickly, still I didn't move. "I was looking everywhere for you." Pushing myself off the ice I dusted myself and stood there, with my back still facing him. "Lightning?" He peeked over my shoulder before I quickly turned around and held onto the arm where his I'Cie brand was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. "Why didn't tell me you were a I'Cie?"

"I thought it was easy to see when I was riding on Shiva…" Snow's voice dropped. I gripped tighter.

"Not that idiot!" I replied. "Who gave you the brand? Another Fal'cie?"

I noticed Snow was avoiding my gaze, just like he had done with Serah earlier.

But I wasn't Serah. I always got my answer, even if they don't like it. I held onto Snow's arm tighter.

"Snow!" I yelled.

"Etro!" He screamed.

His arms slipped through my grip. We just stood there. In total disbelief. I walked two steps closer until I was able to softly punch his chest multiple times. Looking down on the snow I saw my tears drop. "You fool! After what we all did you still wanted to be a cursed fiend?" I felt Snow grabbed both of my hands, causing me to look up at him. "And I looked around like a fool just then! I was worried I lost you!"

"Why, why do you care so much Lightning?" He seemed shocked that I was shedding tears for him.

But this wasn't the first time I cried for him.

"I-I." I stuttered.

"Lightning!" Snow cried. "Tell me! Why am I so important to you?"

"I want to protect you! I want to save you!" I explained. I felt Snow released his grip on me. "In Valhalla I could see what would happen but things such as you turning into an I'Cie was not part of it." I rubbed my wrists. "What I see, I can't remember much but that future you told me. Where we are all smiling, including me, Vanille and Fan." I paused after. I took a breath before adding. "It doesn't happen." I looked back at him. "You're not there, Fang and Vanille get saved from the pillar, Noel and Serah arrived in the world Hope built but you, you're not there."

"Is, is that it?" I looked at him surprised. He grabbed me by my shoulders. "Lightning. Something is still bothering you. You still don't approve me for Serah?" I let him go on. "I don't care if I can't be able to live in a happy place with the others. As long as I can help them get there. That's all that matters." He looked into my eyes intensely. "Now, tell me Light! We do you care for me so much?"

"I-I." I looked for the object that was always around his neck.

His engagement necklace was missing.

I pointed at his neck. "Your necklace."

This caused him to release his grip on me. I took three steps back as Snow pated for his necklace.

"I-I dropped it." He muttered. "Back in Sunleth."

"But why? That is the only you have from Serah!" I saw Snow shaking his head.

Snow pointed at his head. "I always have her here. In my mind." I watched him walk closer to me and grab my hand. Strangely I let him use it. "But you're here." He used my hand to point at his heart. I struggled to get my hand away from his heart.

"That's so unoriginal." I spat. "And what do you mean by that?" I could feel my face heat up once more.

"Things have changed Lightning!" He began to walk towards me once more but I greeted him with a punch in the face.

"Changed or not. I don't care!" I crossed my arms. "I knew you weren't the one for Serah! I can't believe I gave my blessing to you! I can't believe I trusted you and believed you!" I turned around, now facing the sea.

"Light, don't you think the timeline was changed because of a reason?" I glanced over my shoulder. "Serah, she's changed as well. I don't believe I'm the right man for her anymore. Noel seems to do a better job at protecting her then me." I looked away as I felt Snow throw his arms over my shoulders. This caused my feet to freeze. "Why did you say those things to me? Back on Grand Pulse. Asking me questions about my marriage plans to Serah?"

"I don't know why I asked such foolish words." I closed my eyes. I could still feel Snow's arms around me. "Perhaps I didn't want you to get married." I turned around. "You really want to know why you're so important to me. Why I want to protect you? Why I believed you?" I grabbed onto his red shirt.

_"Rescue me"_

"I want you! I want you to be mine Snow Villiers!"

_"Show me who I am."_

"But I was already too late! You belonged to me sister!" I held back my tears. "And if it means to hide my own intentions just to protect her then so be it!

_"Cause I can't believe"_

"But I was a fool to like you! I didn't want any of that to happen! I wanted to keep hating you but I couldn't and by the time I wanted to break our friendship, I couldn't!"

I placed my head on his torso and let my hands drop. I was tried. Tired of keeping everything to myself. Protecting the ones I love by living in utter darkness. I wanted to protect the people I love with somebody.

"I wanted to be loved. That was all I asked."

I felt Snow's arms around me. He didn't say anything afterwards. He seemed to understand me. Even my sister didn't seem to understand my feelings like Snow did. Neither did me, back on Bodhum. Maybe that was the reason she fell in love with Snow because he was able to just stand there and listen and not to say a single word.

He was reckless, a fool, a troublesome guy who thinks his everyone's hero but in the inside all he wanted was the stand and protect the ones he cared for. Because of them he was caught, injured, nearly shot and many more. He just wanted to save them. Damn be the damned; just as long they were save. Everything was worth it.

We were the same. Our intention was the same. A perfect match.

"That conversation I said to Noel. I was also saying them to you." I looked up. "If we don't survive neither will the people we care about. That's why, I fought and I always will." He held my chin up. "Right Light?"

I wanted to break out of his arms but he held my so tight that if he ever let me go, I was feel as exposed as a child to the new world. I never had anyone to lean on, ever since I was in my teenage years. To let a man hold me, and protect me felt alien. Nobody had treated me fragile since my father.

"So I'm special to you?" He nodded. I smiled. "That-that makes me feel happy." Snow smiled at me. "Thank you." I went to embrace him. "Thank you Snow. For loving me."

"Thanks for loving me as well Light. Even back then, when you wanted but you couldn't. You still cared for me, even if we didn't start off on the right foot." He paused before adding. "Now, looking back, I'm kinda glad that all happened. If it didn't I guess this would of never happened."

"Just promise this." I said as I dug my head into his torso. "Promise me we will travel together as long as we can before we return back home. I know this won't last long but, I'm willing to take a chance." Looking up, "And maybe who knows, we might fight side by side in Valhalla since your been looked upon Etro as another of her guardians."

"I'll be looking forward to that day." He looked at the endless sea. I turned to watch the water with him. "But for now, let's just stay like this. Just for a little longer."

And I couldn't help but agree because I have now taken Snow to a safer place.

And so did he.

I know this won't last long, but, even when we part I can keep looking at him from afar. Protecting him, like he had done many times in the past. Like he had done to me many times before.

_"This is how the story ends."_


End file.
